Unexpected Attraction Seto Kaiba X Pegasus
by AA11
Summary: A very important lesson to children everywhere: careful with the drinks...


Kaiba thrashed his tenth bottle of beer on the scratched wooden table situated in the center of the booth. The ripped, red, faux leather of the bench squeaked beneath him as he shifted uncomfortably. Images swam about his intoxicated mind forcing a groan of despair to emit from deep within his throat. He had walked into this same bar earlier that evening, radiant with confidence. The business deal seemed set in stone when he was shaking hands with the director. The director: that mans face flashed in front of Kaiba like one of his holograms. He smacked his head against the table in frustration and reflected upon the whole meeting. The conversation was strictly business up to the first round of drinks, after that the director started to loosen up. "Do you have a girlfriend? Or any such relationship?" That should have struck him as an off question! But how could Kaiba have contemplated where this question was leading? The hand touch! That was a definite signal! 'Why? Why didn't I register this then?' he chastised himself in his mind. The director had stroked Kaiba's hands, complementing his long, elegant, yet masculine fingers. After the third round of drinks, all subtleties had been dropped. Kaiba squeezed his eyes shut in agony as he remembered the director grabbing him by the collar to face him and whisper, "Be mine and I shall fulfill all your desires Seto, the way no woman can; you beast of a man!" Then to king all this absurdity, the man had attempted to lean in for a kiss! That's when Kaiba punched him; the gay man who represented what was to be Kaiba Corp.'s greatest achievement. Kaiba stood up abruptly as the disturbing sound of the Director's nose crunching from the force of his fist rang in his ears, and made his way towards the bathroom.

In the booth behind Kaiba's another agitated man was about to stand up: Maximillion Pegasus. today had been rough on Pegasus's now delicate self esteem. He had been walking along the street enjoying the warmth of the sun, which was for once not blocked by the wide physique of his security guards, when a heavy leather purse came swinging towards his face. An elderly woman enraged by his cross dressing proceeded to beat him mercilessly with her purse; fully loaded with ointments and medication for her long day. The experience was traumatizing. Pegasus drained the remnants of his eighth bottle of beer, and looked down at his clothes. His flamboyant yet trendy fashions were defiantly beyond the comprehension of the common blandly dressed individual, but 'cross dresser?' How was that possible? No matter how senile the old hag might have been, even she should have been able to detect the masculinity in his appearance and the very air of his being! Pegasus looked about the crowded pub for an available waitress but found none. He stood up annoyed and went to search for more drinks. Pegasus soon returned to his booth clutching two dark bottles. The row of booths in the back was packed with people, all except one empty booth which he assumed to be his. He entered the booth, set down the bottles, and smacked his head against the table, leaving it there.

Kaiba sighed against the chipping varnish of the table, lacking the will to lift his head. A sudden clank of bottles followed by a a dull thunk that shook the table startled him. He lifted his head lazily to find a mass of shimmering silver locks spilled across the table. Just then, Pegasus lifted his head, only to lock eyes with none other than Seto Kaiba. "Kaiba Boy?" He slurred indignantly not allowing the shock in his voiced to be missed. "What're yoodoin' in my booth?" Kaiba stood up slowly, grabbed a fistful of Pegasus's hair, and and threw him out of the booth. He sat back down wordlessly having done what he needed to say. Pegasus's temper flared. "You think you're sooo manly? I too am a man! With manly, stylish clothes!" And with that he threw himself at Kaiba. The fight was short lived, as they were both thrown out of the bar and into the street.

Kaiba landed first, his back side flat against the pavement. Pegasus came tumbling after, landing on top of Kaiba with his face against Kaiba's chest. He slowly hoisted himself up gazing upwards to find two blue flames were Kaiba's eyes should have been. The neon lights danced across Kaiba's face, intensifying his already magnificent eyes. The soft lights traced his jaw line like a caressing finger. Kaiba's flaming eyes burned away his worries, freeing him to cool off in the deep blue pools that lay hidden beneath the fire of those eyes. Pegasus did not dared to even move his hand that lay on Kaiba's chest. He could feel the curvature of each tight muscle pressed against his palm, and he liked it.

Kaiba felt the weight of Pegasus's body pinning him to the rough concrete but he could not bring himself to complain or do anything about it. He lay flat against the sidewalk listening to the irregularly fast beating of his heart which for some reason seemed to have an echo. Kaiba's eyes were fixed on the figure above him. The long, thin and delicate face gazing down at him was framed with white strands of glistening silk that swept across to the left, cascading down Pegasus's broad shoulders. The ends of his hair fell into Kaiba's palm, tickling it slightly and sending shivers up his arm.

"GET. OFF." Kaiba said slowly after a period of awkward silence. He did his best to ignore his body's irregular responses to this attractive man's proximity and promptly shoved Pegasus off of him. The force of the shove caused Pegasus's head to snap back exposing his long slender neck. His angelic hair swept across his face casing him to brush it aside with a sigh. His elegant fingers gingerly brushing against his neck to toss back his hair did not go unnoticed by Kaiba. "Oh Kaiba boy, be a bit more dignified than_ that_," he slurred. Both men got to their feet, glancing at each other as a sprinkle of water began to decorated the sidewalk. Kaiba took no time to whip out his cell phone and dial for distraction.

"Mokuba? Yeah. Order Pierre to pick me up on 34th Avenue. Then get to bed." He snapped the phone shut and looked over at Pegasus, who wasn't having the same luck in ordering a ride.

"Sasha? Can you get the copter over to 34th Avenue? Yes, I realize it's about to rain. It is NOT thundering! Sasha, my hair-" Not a moment later a ground shaking boom rang out through the sky, startling the lightening that split the dense clouds with electrifying force.

"SASHA!" Pegasus screeched in desperation as heaven's shower turned on with full force. Pegasus hid his phone for fear of water damage, cursing under his breath.

Pierre chose that moment to pull up, and Kaiba slipped silently into his limousine. Before he could fully close his door, Pegasus made a quick decision: he dove into the car, spreading across Kaiba's lap and the entire backseat.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kaiba tried not to notice how Pegasus' back arched as he crawled to the end of the seat. His bottom was on full display in front of Kaiba, the perfect curvature just begging for admiration. In his haste, Pegasus nearly slipped off the seat as opposed to sitting on it. He chuckled nervously as he regained his composure, brushing his hair back once again and tracing his masculine jawline in an enticing way.

"Well you see, Kaiba boy, my helicopter doesn't do thunder storms. So I am merely utilizing my immediate resources to get a ride back to your place. I'm sure once this storm passes through, I can make excellent use of your landing pad. If compensation is required-"

"Shut the hell up. I am damn well enough off, and I don't require a petty sum of money from the likes of you." Kaiba was normally in control, but his current demeanor was a result of not only the nights experiences but also of Pegasus's presence and eye-catching antics. Anything that isn't planned isn't worth a minute of Seto Kaiba's time. Pegasus however, was walking impulse. He smirked at Kaiba as he crossed his long, powerful legs. When his soft, supple lips hitched up at one side to reveal his perfectly aligned, pearly whites It became apparent how easy is was to set Kaiba off. At this realization Kaiba tried to gain back his usual cold, emotionless composure.

Upon entering the house Kaiba looked back sharply before Pegasus could walk any farther. "Stay in the lobby. I have too much work to be bothered by your insolence. As a business man I'm sure you realize what priority work holds over all other walked forward briskly with his trench coat flapping sexily against his rump. He flick his hand lazily behind him without turning around and said "Pierre show him where to wait for his ride."

Kaiba threw himself on his bed in frustration. He had found Pegasus attractive, why? Being asexual he could handle but homosexual? That was a bit much to take in. Kaiba raised himself with a heavy sigh and spied the bottle of brandy across the room. He ran to it like a lost child runs to its mother for comfort and embraced it with his eager lips.

Right below him, in the waiting room, Pegasus was doing some drinking as well. He had just hung up the phone with Sasha after being told that all major roads were blocked because the lightening storm had knocked down many large trees. Pegasus now had to suppress his pride and ask Kaiba for help. He had no choice but to stay the night in Kaiba's Mansion. The complementary bottle of wine sitting conveniently on the table in front of him would help him break the news to Seto.

Not a moment after the last sip of wine, Kaiba stumbled in completely disheveled and shocked to find a tipsy Pegasus in his house. Drunk with courage, Pegasus smiled up at his host and let out a bubbly giggle.

"Oh Kaiba boy! The clouds are spitting water and I cant go home!" he mock frowned.

"Where do I sleep?"

Kaiba silently beckoned Pegasus to follow as he made his way up the stairs and down the long corridor. The plush scarlet carpet that stretched on down the hall muffled the sound of their foots steps making it eerily silent. Kaiba wordlessly pointed at the fourth door to the left, not trusting himself to speak. Thinking that Pegasus was now safely away from him, Kaiba picked up the pace and made way towards his own room. Pegasus however was still behind him. Having been lost in the way his clean white leather shoes reflected the dim golden glow of the recessed lights, he had completely missed Kaiba's subtle gesture.

Kaiba walked into his room completely worn out and unaware of his surroundings. Upon hearing the click of the door shutting behind him did he realise he had left the door open. He spun around with a start and found the same majestic, silver haired man his thoughts had been revolving around all night.

"Pegasus, what are you-"

Pegasus cut him off mid sentence by placing a feathery finger on his lips, so that he could locate the source of the muffled buzzing noise in the room. In the moment, the noise grew louder and darkness burst through out the room, settling over everything the eye could see. Even in the darkness of the blackout, Kaiba could see the silhouette of the man before him, and feel the warmth of the gentle finger that slowly slithered down his lips and came to rest on his chest.

Even through the murky darkness between them, both Kaiba and Pegasus could feel the blaze of each others eyes that was penetrating through their lingering hesitation.

"Pegasus…." Kaiba's fingers hesitantly caressed the wrist of Pegasus' outstretched hand, holding it firmly in his warm, iron grip. "Are you trying to seduce me?" A smile played upon his lips and his eyes lit up in the most curious way.

"What a sad attempt. I must say, I expected more from a man of your alleged competence." He slid past Pegasus, pulling him along by his hand, refusing to meet his drunken gaze all the while.

"Now come along, you passed your room. I will make damn sure you go to bed this time, I solemnly promise you that."

But Pegasus had already stopped listening. His mind was still reeling. The combination of Kaiba's firm grip on his hand and him claiming his seduction was a"sad attempt" wasn't registering in his drunken state as an insult. In fact, it registered as something quite different; a most welcomed challenge. He smiled innocently and obeyed, allowing Kaiba to drag him like a rag doll to his room.

The walk to the room was silent, as both men were deep in thought. Kaiba was beaming inside at the fact that he had turned down Pegasus' temptation. Would he have done so that easily with altered sexual preference? Even to himself, Kaiba was afraid to admit the truth.

Pegasus struggled to restrain his inner beast that thrashed around the cage of his heart, hungry for the delicacy called Seto. Lighting from the uncovered window flashed in electric streaks across the plush crimson carpeting in the hall and over Kaiba's forced nonchalant demeanor.

"Dial 9 on the phone plugged in on the the bed stand… Let go of my hand now." He tried to free it from the cool, soft grasp of Pegasus' porcelain hand but realized the man was much stronger than his fragility suggested. Pegasus' sultry whisper pried apart Kaiba's resolve.

"What a 'sad attempt' to escape…"

In a flash Kaiba was yanked down onto the bed, looking up through silky wisps of hair into the pair of eyes that were staring down hungrily at his surprised face.

"So Kaiba boy, for challenging me…" Kaiba couldn't breathe. '_Challenged?'_

"I think I should show you what a real attempt -no- a real… MAN, looks like.

Every muscle in Kaiba's body tensed at these words. Every molecule and fiber of his being froze with anticipation. Every beat of his heart raced towards Pegasus, and every electric pulse in his brain pulled back the anxious racer.

"I must say, you kept your promise. I did 'go to bed'... with you."

The tug of war ensuing inside Kaiba came to a finish and the victor was clear.

Kaiba pushed Pegasus off of him with a sudden burst of energy and gazed down at the wide eyed man laying across the bed. In one swift move he snaked his body over Pegasus'.

His heart had won...

A devilish smirk bloomed on Kaiba's face like a rose; beautiful and seductive. He twirled his finger in a piece of silver hair as he sat up on his knees so that one leg was on either side of Pegasus, then let the hair fall across the man's luscious lips. He slipped two fingers from each hand into the space between the buttons on Pegasus' jacket and pulled the two sides apart, enjoying the subtle pop of the buttons. He slid the jacket off the owner's broad shoulders and down his strong arms with ease, then demonstrated similar skill on Pegasus' shirt.

"It appears you've had practice Kaiba boy." Came a hoarse voice from the man Kaiba was currently straddling.

Kaiba's sexy smirk shifted into a frown. "'Kaiba boy' is so...dismissive. Say my name if you want all of this."

Pegasus hesitated for a moment. Kaiba took of his trench coat and threw it back for encouragement.

"Kaiba." Pegasus teased with a glimmer of mischief in his eyes. Kaiba Began to unbutton his shirt slowly, running a finger over his abs every so often.

"S-s-se-" Pegasus stuttered teasingly knowing all to well what this was doing to Kaiba.

Kaiba Pulled his shirt off and spun it around above his head, licking his lips in a 'come-hither' sort of way. "Just say it Pegasus! Say my name!"

"Oh, Seto!" Pegasus breathed. The shirt went flying against the back wall and and Kaiba was pulled down roughly against Pegasus. His head landed against Pegasus' chest and he could hear the ferocity of his breath.

Kaiba couldn't take it any longer. He pulled Pegasus away from himself by gently tugging his flowing hair. As they locked eyes, they knew by the magnetic attraction between them that the overwhelming desire entrapping their lips was a moment away from being fulfilled. Pegasus ran his tongue over his soft, suggestive lips to moisten and prepare them to be "locked in battle." This made Kaiba shudder in anticipation as he forcefully pulled Pegasus in.

"Maximillion-" he shivered.

Suddenly the door knob jerked to the right. The door hinges ground against each other in a fury of screeches until the door came colliding with the wall. There in the door way stood a frail silhouette illuminated only by the scarce light from the hallway windows. The figure stood motionless for a moment, before flicking on the lights. Seto, in a second's time, saw the innocence of a young boy taken from him. Mokuba, who's face went from surprised to unpleasantly shocked to horrified in a single second, watched as his hero, his idol, his elder brother, leaned in towards the man who had held him captive barely two years ago.

Seto Kaiba was not known for his inviting, kind heart, but even he could not bear the thought of betraying the only person who had ever meant anything to him.

"- PEGASUS!" He tugged sharply on his shimmering locks and whipped Pegasus' body off the bed. As the beautiful stallion of a man felt his gorgeous mane brutalized, he too was brought back to reality. He flew off the other side of the bed, away from the door and from Mokuba, who was slowly beginning to make sense of the insanely awkward situation. Seto quickly leaped off the bed.

"Mokuba! Why aren't you asleep? It's hours past your bed ti-..." His sentence ended abruptly as another figure appeared at the door. Kaiba's jaw dropped and Pegasus' head popped up from behind the bed.

"Why hello Miss Isuzu! How are you, you lovely thing you?" Pegasus asked sociably with a flick of his dainty wrist.

"Isuzu?" W-wha-what are you doing here?" Kaiba stuttered indignantly.

"Oh-well..." Isuzu seemed to be thinking of a proper response but coming up short. "You see, I was coincidentally driving by here when I thought 'Oh dear! I believe this is Kaiba's mansion!' and decided to pay a visit."

Mokuba, who was now leaning in the door way trying to take this all in gave her a skeptical look. "You drove around the mansion six times, thats not exactly coinci-"

Isuzu elbowed the child sharply in the side to shut him up.

Now it was Kaiba's turn to speak. "But that still doesn't explain why you're STILL here...and wearing my t-shirt...and no pants..."

Isuzu was looking increasingly nervous with each passing second. "Well actually I tripped on my dress on the way in and fell into a muddy puddle."

"Fell? She DIVED in! Twice!" Exclaimed Mokuba with a flap of his arms.

"Silly boy. I fell! My driver had an errand to run for me so he had already left and I had no choice but to come inside."

"You could have stayed OUTside."

"Then my driver lost his way and couldn't find the mansion."

"After circling it six times?"

"And since I my clothes were dirty I decided to borrow yours!"

"You couldn't borrow some pants?"

"Then the storm came, and I decided to wait it out."

"In Seto's room...sprawled across his bed." Mokuba finished gracefully with a smirk and looked up amused at a flustered Isuzu.

Kaiba and Pegasus exchanged glances with completely baffled, blank expressions.

"Is there something you haven't explained yet Isuzu? Something that probably should be explain?" Kaiba questioned hesitantly.

Isuzu's false smile slid of her face. "Fine! I was waiting for you in your room so I-oh! But you apparently decided to come in after I had gone downstairs to wait for you! And-and why am I the only one explaining things? What the hell are you two doing?" She screeched out her speech and stood huffing in the door way with her hands tied in fists at her sides.

Kaiba was now about to start his explanation when Pegasus silenceed him with a show of his hand. He straightened out his wild flowing hair and sat on the edge of the bed displaying his usual elegant posture with one leg draped over the other.

"I am ashamed to say my dear, we were under the spell of the liquid sorcerer. So is the frailty of the human condition that such odious tribulations as we had faced led us to be inveigled in the pernicious duress of the bottle. And as Friedrich von Schiller once wrote, 'When the wine goes in, strange things come out.'"

Everyone in the room looked at Pegasus in awe. "That explains everything," Isuzu said unsure of what he had just said. She shook her head in an attempted to clear the haze of the big words, and picked up the phone on the desk next to her. "The storm has finally cleared. I'm going home."

Pegasus appeared at her side in one stride and gingerly covered her hand with his own. "No need for that my dear. Since the storm has cleared, Sasha will be here momentarily with the helicopter. I made the call during the earlier conversation."

Isuzu pulled her hand back shyly and blushed, causing Pegasus to smirk. He placed a hand on her lower back and escorted her out of the room. He turned back briefly to wink at a baffled Kaiba sitting limply on the bed. "Your loss, my gain," he whispered slyly. "Isuzu, my dear, I hope you don't mind but I need to make a stop at my house first," came Pegasus' sing-songy voice from down the hall.

Mokuba clutched his head in his hands. "I'm going to bed. I need to erase this from my mind," he mumbled walking away.

Kaiba slumped further down the bed and let a heavy sigh creep from between his lips. He stood up, collected his and Pegasus' discarded clothes and slugged his way to his room. Standing in front of the lit fire he studied the articles of clothing gripped tightly in his fist. The flickering glow of the fire crawled around the fabric making the shirts look even more disturbing. With a whip of Kaiba's wrist, the shirts were tossed into the all consuming fire. Kaiba watching the clothes wither away in agony as each thread was lit like wick and devoured quickly. A smug smile crept across Kaiba's face and the words glided out of his mouth with satisfied elegance. "Asexual and proud. Look all you want but none of you can tap this."


End file.
